Cóctel molotov
El cóctel molotov es una arma que aparece en Grand Theft Auto 2, Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto Advance, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars y Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony y Grand Theft Auto V. Es ilegal, y es bastante difícil encontrarlo pero en todas las entregas en las que aparece podemos conseguirlo con el truco de "Conjunto de Armas 1" se consigue fácilmente. Suelen haber problemas si se lanza a poca distancia, ya que nos puede afectar gravemente, aunque si lo usamos correctamente puede tener una altísima eficiencia, quemando cualquier cosa que encuentre, además, en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas es igual que el Lanzallamas, el Lanzacohetes, o el Lanzacohetes con atracción al calor, etc, crea un duradero incendio en el suelo, lo que hace que cualquier enemigo que pise ahí (ninguno tiene tanta "IA" ("Inteligencia Artificial") como para evitar la zona) morirá en seguida. Podemos evitar sus quemaduras si completamos el nivel 12 de las Misiones de bombero. Además, puede acabar con vehículos blindados, incluidos los tanques. En Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories es mucho más poderoso que en las otras entregas. En Grand Theft Auto IV, si se mantiene mucho tiempo en la mano o en un vehículo, esta explotará, al igual que la Granada. En Grand Theft Auto III, se pueden comprar por $2000 en una tienda de armas oculta en unos garajes tras la comisaría de Pike Creek,Shoreside Vale. En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas se encuentra en la parte que limita Mulholland con Temple, en un callejon pasando las vías en East Los Santos y en la casa de los Johnson después de pintar los 100 grafitis. En Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories podemos encontrarlo en las ruinas del casino Dolls de los Sindacco en Portland, después de la misión Blow up Dolls. Podemos encontrarlo también en el parque de Belleville, en Staunton Island, debajo del mini-puente. En Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories podemos conseguirlo en cualquier piso franco al reventar 40 de los 99 Globos Rojos. En Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars podemos ¨fabricarlos¨ en las gasolineras o comprarlos en Ammu-Nation por $300. Misiones en las que aparece *En la misión Burning Desire encomendada por Frank Tenpenny, en la cual tendremos que incendiar una casa perteneciente a Los Vagos. *Aparece en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas en The Meat Business después de que Johnny Sindacco muera de un infarto, un perteneciente de la Familia Sindacco lanzara un cóctel molotov e incendiara el pasillo hasta que Ken Rosenberg consiga un extintor. *En la misión End of the Line, los vagos nos tiraran cocteles motolov, pero no nos haran daño (lo haran para desconcentrarte). *En la misión Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend despues del combate, si es que la policía aún te persigue, Packie lanzara cócteles molotov. *En la misión The Offer , the Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, algunos hombres del muelle atacarán a Toni Cipriani con Cócteles Molotov, aunque no siempre pasa, y sólo tienen de 1 en 1. Lugares donde se encuentra Grand Theft Auto III *Saint Mark's, Portland Island- En el túnel de tren abandonado, el que está bajo Saint Mark's, justo al sureste de la tienda de bombas de 8-Ball de Harwood. Para obtenerlo solo mata a las 4 personas que están ahí y aparecerá un paquete oculto en el "circulo". *Liberty Campus, Staunton Island- En el nivel superior del norte del patio del Campus junto a las escaleras del lado este. Recoges 10 cocteles. *Pike Creek, Shoreside Vale- En la tienda de armas detrás de la comisaría, luego de la misión Una gota en el océano por $2000. *Con el truco R2 R2 L1 R2 izquierda, abajo, derecha, arriba, idem si no te importa completar el 100% Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Downtown- En el "Tacocalypse" a través de la calle al este de Hyman Condo. Grand Theft Auto Advance *En el Ammu-Nation de Bedford Point Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *En la frontera entre Vinewood y Mulholland, Los Santos: A los pies del cartel gigante publicitario de STrain Hard y Sprunk (es una valla publicitaria monoposte). Al lado hay una carretera con mucha cuesta en forma de S hacia Mulholland. *Ocean Docks, Los Santos: Al salir del tunel del aeropuerto de Los Santos (en dirección Este) llegaremos a Ocean Docks, debemos girar por la primera calle a la derecha, nada más llegar nos fijaremos en el edificio en contrucción (con unos tubos por los lados), debajo de esa construcción veremos el Cóctel Molotov. *East Los Santos, Los Santos: En un callejón, al norte de el Cluckin' Bell; (Más información) Nos dirigiremos hacia el Norte teniendo a nuestra izquierda la tienda Cluckin' Bell, al final de la calle, justo detrás de ese edificio (color roo) estará el callejón con el Cóctel Molotov. *Casa de los Johnson, Ganton, Los Santos- En la cocina luego de completar los 100 Graffitis. *Al SurOeste de Palomino Creek, Red County- Al sudoeste de una esquina de un techo de una casa de ladrillos (encima de Drive-Thru Confessions Church) (Al lado habrá un cementerio). *Flint Range, Flint County- Cuando conoces a Helena Wankstein aparece en su casa junto con una motosierra, una 9mm y un lanzallamas. *Fort Carson, Bone County- Junto a un contenedor de basura detrás de P Hat Liquor Store Al sur del pueblo. *Creek, Las Venturas- En el centro comercial, en el borde del sur del techo. *Come-A-Lot, Las Venturas- En el extremo norte de la azotea del edificio de ladrillos marrones en la esquina suroeste de la intersección de bloqueos al este de la pirámide de The Camel's Toe. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Red Light District- En las ruinas de Dolls House después de haber completado Blow up Dolls. *Belleville Park- Detrás de la estación de bomberos al haber hecho la misión secundaria Karmageddon. *Belleville Park -debajo de unas escaleras en el centro del parque *Saint Mark's- En la primera misión de Vincenzo Cilli, hay un vagabundo en un banco, si lo matas, soltará uno. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Lo encontraremos en el edificio de la misión Cayendo a pedazos en el piso que rescatamos a Lance Vance. *En una de las palmeras de Ocean Beach sobre unos arbustos Grand Theft Auto IV *En la entrada de un depósito que se encuentra detrás del almacén al que vas en la misión Actions Speak Louder than Words en Northwood, Algonquin. *En el puente de la bahía de dukes al lado de bohan a la derecha habrá unas escaleras baja y estará *En la feria de Firefly Island, cerca de la bolera hay unos bancos y hay están (son 3 municiones) *En un terreno llano ubicado en Tudor. *En un patio trasero de un apartamento de Acter cerca del Club The Lost. Grand Theft Auto V *Oculta bajo un puente en la carretera de la Reserva Natural Mount Chilliad. Grand Theft Auto Online *Obtenible mediante las cajas sorpresa que caen aleatoriamente en el juego. Curiosidades *En GTA San Andreas Al completar las Misiones de bombero este te hace ignífugo (anti-fuego), por lo que el Cóctel Molotov se convierte en un arma aun más poderosa. *En la versión PC la gente, al pasar por el fuego causado por Cóctel Molotov, Lanzallamas, Lanzacohetes, etc. La mayoría no se muere; Pasan por el fuego y no arden. *En Grand Theft Auto V aparecera en la Edición Coleccionista y oculta (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jEkSf5ARKE8) *En Grand Theft Auto IV,episodios y GTA V el personaje despues de sacar el molotov lo prende Galería Archivo:Claude_lanzando_un_coctel_de_molotov.PNG|Claude Speed arrojando un Cóctel molotov en GTA 2. Archivo:Molotov gta 3.jpg|Claude con un Cóctel molotov en GTA III. Archivo:Molotov gta vc.jpg|Tommy Vercetti con un Cóctel molotov en GTA: VC. Archivo:Coctel molotov gta a.png|Mike lanzando un Cóctel molotov en GTA A. Archivo:Carl_Johnson_con_un_Coctel_de_Molotov.png|Carl Johnson con un Cóctel molotov en GTA: SA. Archivo:Cóctel_molotov_LCS.PNG|Toni Cipriani con un Cóctel molotov en GTA: LCS. Archivo:Victor_Vance_con_un_Coctel_de_Molotov.png|Victor Vance con un Cóctel molotov en GTA: VCS. Archivo:NikoCoctelMolotov.PNG|Niko Bellic con un Cóctel molotov en GTA IV. Archivo:Molotov Casero CW.PNG|Formando un Cóctel molotov en una gasolinera de GTA: CW. Archivo:Cóctel_Molotov-GTA_V.jpg|Trevor lanzando un Cóctel molotov en GTA V. HUD Archivo:CoctelMolotovGTA2.png|HUD de Grand Theft Auto 2. Archivo:CoctelIII.png|HUD de Grand Theft Auto III. Archivo:CoctelVC.png|HUD de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Archivo:HUD_Bombas_Molotov_GTA_A.jpg|HUD de Grand Theft Auto Advance. Archivo:MolotovSA.png|HUD de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Archivo:Cóctel_molotov_HUD_LCS.PNG|HUD de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Archivo:VCSmolotov.png|HUD de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Archivo:Cóctel_molotov_CW_HUD_(PSP).PNG|HUD de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Archivo:Molotov_IV.png|HUD de Grand Theft Auto IV. Archivo:Cóctel_molotov_GTA_V.png|HUD de Grand Theft Auto V. de:Molotowcocktail en:Molotov Cocktail nl:Molotov Categoría:Arrojadizas Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto 2 Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto III Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto Advance Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto V